Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as graphical display systems, televisions, projectors, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including three-dimensional display services. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
These electronic devices can display information including statistics, pictures, cards, or purchases. The information is intended for a user of the device with a specific time or location, for social interaction or location based information. This social interaction or location based information is increasing popular.
Virtual interactions or exchanges are limited to text-centric or single media-centric solutions. Limitation including fixed amount of time per user, minimal if any use of contextual information, and indeterminate winner, plague current virtual interactions or exchanges such as head-to-head competition, trash talk, team-based chat room, head-to-head betting, or support for trash talk.
Thus, a need still remains for a three-dimensional electronic system with an improved system for challenges. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.